Amor primero
by flowerweasley16
Summary: un encuentro, una despedida y un beso podran significar el comienzo de un verdadero amor BILL&FLEUR 100 leanlo SONGFIC!


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Jk Rowling, la idea y la ilusion si!

AMOR PRIMERO 

Iba caminando por la calle, no tenia muchas ganas de aparecerse ni mucho menos llegar por la red Flu, no tenia muchas ganas de nada realmente, regresar de egipto después de amar tanto su trabajo y tener que trabajar ahora en una oficina, sin nada de accion, emocion, lo estaba volviendo loco, se estaba volviendo loco, estaba aburrido de lo mismo

Buenos dias Bill- le saludo alegremente la recepcionista al ver entrar a Bill al banco

Buenos dias, Sommes- respondi Bill sin verla, lo mismo cada mañana- ¿algo nuevo?

No, nada, solo una empleada nueva que ahora empieza ¿quieres que te lleve el te a tu escritorio?- pregunto Sommes

No, no te preocupes, yo lo hare gracias- respondio Bill, se dirigio a su escritorio, la llegada de alguien al banco no se podria considerar como nuevo, siempre la misma rutina

Buenos dias oficinista- se dijo a si mismo Bill, tomo su taza y se dirigio hacia la pequeña alacena donde tenian el agua y el te, llego a la alacena, no había agua caliente –genial- exclamo Bill aparte de aburrido, su dia se estaba volviendo peor, se giro para buscar los sobres de te cuando choco contra alguien derramando toda el agua

"genial" volvio a exclamar Bill viendo el agua derramada en el suelo

lo siento mucho- oyo una voz con un acento diferente disculparse- _pegmitame gecogerlo_

no te preocupes yo lo...- comenzo a decir Bill pero se quedo callado al observar a la persona que le hablaba- recogeré

_Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón_

_solo una mirada y todo cambio de color_

_fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió _

_tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego_

no de vegdad yo lo hage, mon culpa – volvio a decir la joven- no se ha mojado beacoup?

No claro que no – dijo Bill – no ha sido nada – exclamo al ver a la joven enfrente de el sonriéndole a pesar de haber hecho un gran desastre, si que era hermosa, parecía un ángel

Bill se seco rápido con su varita, no podía dejar de ver a la joven

Veo que ya esta seco- exclamó esta- lamento mucho l'accident

No no hay problema- continuo Bill- nunca te había visto por aquí, eres nueva?

Eh, oui, a'oga comencé pego c'est tres difícil pogque no puedo hablar bien el espagol- continuo la joven sin dejar de sonreírle

Pero eso no es ningun problema , puedes ir a clases o algo- exclamo Bill- veras que sera facil

Yo se, mais no hay escuelas cerca de donde vivo- la joven para un momento y luego pregunto- mais ¿ como se llama usteg?

No me trates de usted, llamame Bill ¿y tu?- pregunto Bill dándole la mano a la joven

Yo me llamo Fleur delacour- exclamo la joven extendiéndole su mano

Bill la tomo y le beso la mano- encantado-exclamo

Mois aussi- rio la joven

Y en cuanto a tus clases de español yo estoy a tu completa disposición – agrego Bill no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a la joven

Oui?- pregunto la joven un tanto desconcertada- merci – agrego y abrazo a Bill pero se retiro inmediatamente con su cara levemente roja

Ya sabes- dijo Bill también un poco sonrojado y continuo hablando con la joven. Su dia no seria igual a los demas

_y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus besos y acariciandote_

_solo espero que llege el momento _

_de abrasarte otra ves_

cuatro meses después de ese encuentro, Bill y Fleur seguían con sus "clases de español" ella había progresado mucho y el cada vez se enamoraba mas de ella, lo que el no sabia es que lo mismo sentía ella

gracias Bill por la clase de aho...ahora- dijo Fleur desde la puerta cuando Bill se iba de su casa

no hay de que- exclamo este viéndola fijamente "vaya que hermosa es" penso Bill- entonces nos vemos

au revoir – dijo la joven

_eres tu mi amor primero_

_eres tu como yo soñe_

_has llenado de mil emociones _

_mi alma y mi ser_

Bill se había dado la vuelta y empezado a caminar cuando oyo - "Bill"

¿si?- se giro para ver que queria la joven y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba justo detrás de el

¿no te vas a despedir?- pregunto esta levantando su rostro, estaba tan cerca de Bill

ya...ya lo he hecho- logro decir el joven viéndola fijamente

no creo...- continuo Fleur pensaba que el haberse acercado tanto había sido mala idea

_eres tu lo que mas quiero _

_soy feliz por que te encontre_

_quiero amarte sin condiciones_

_y colmarte con mi amor donde tu estes_

pero fue interrumpida por Bill que la beso, había esperado tanto ese beso, sabia que se lo tenia que dar los dos frente a la puerta continuaron besándose por un largo momento hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse. Bill observo a Fleur, se encontraba sonrojada, no sabia si porque no había respirado durante este tiempo o por otra cosa

Yo...comenzo Bill, realmente no sabia que decir, de verdad le gustaba y mucho pero no sabia que pasaria después, no sabia si Fleur lo queria suficiente. El ciertamente la queria, no solo por ser hermosa sino también, por su sencillez, gracia, cariño, alegrita, tantas cosas que había logrado descubir todo este tiempo- yo...

ella toco los labios del jovencon su mano – Bill- susurro Fleur impidiendo que continuara y observándolo fijamente agrego – me gustas...y mucho

solo una caricia y me llenaste de ilusion

la soledad se ha ido y no queda mas dolor

fuiste tu como un angel que del cielo descendio

tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego

Bill no sabia que pensar, eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Fleur? La cuarta veela que lo a tenido pensando en ella desde que la conocio ¿diciéndolo que le gusta? ¿el?

Bill no pudo mas que sonreir y agrego acercándola hacia el

A mi también, me gustas Fleur- y seguido la volvio a besar.


End file.
